The Story of Afterlife
by AP100
Summary: One-Shot. Afterlife was in my St. Patrick's Day One-Shot, and people ask me about him, so I made this to give him a fun story. T for Death, Blood, and Violence.


**This is a one-shot story of an AU that appeared in my St. Patrick's Day One-Shot and was not explained, and mostly because of the fact somebody asked me about it. Loud House owned by Chris Savino. Later.**

 **WARNING: The following story contains magical/unrealistic features. If you hate those kinds of things, you probably will not like this story.**

 **Also I'm not perfect, so if there is a mistake, understand that.**

Grief, grief, grief, it's all grief. My entire life has been nothing but loss, and such as follows, grief. That _awful_ word had played it's fair war with my life. I'm sorry, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Hi there, my name is Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. However... There is something different about me. That being the fact I'm not the Lincoln you're used to watching on the TV screen. No, good old Classic got to live all the exciding, fun, and all in all, great adventures. Little did I know, that these emotions and cravings I had were catching the interest of particular "people", you could say.

Our world believes in The Forces, they are supposedly living embodiments of forces of Superstitions, Nature, Emotions, and such. The reason why I believe in them is because Fate was really fighting me. More on that later.

The reason I'm like this is because I'm in a constant cycle of being teased at home. I often go visit Clyde, my best friend, or hang out with some of my other buds like Rusty, heck sometimes I hang out with other people like Paige or Tabby. I don't know, maybe I just have thin skin, because the reason I'm basically never home is because my sisters tease me a lot. I actually remember when I freaked out on them a couple days ago.

 _Flashback_

"Okay, everybody listen up, because I'm literally only going to say this once. Mom and Dad are out, and you know the drill." Lori said. "Well I'm going, later." Lincoln said. "What makes you think you can do that?" Lori asked, clearly angered. "Because it's the beginning of the day, it's 10:30 in the morning." Lincoln replied back. "Listen here twerp, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to stop acting like a baby and listen to what I'm saying" Lori said. Lincoln had it at that point, he then let out pretty much all the rage one person could ever need, because who needs rage at all anyway?

"Oh really Lori? In my opinion being a baby _would_ be listening to you! You're just a greedy teen who's over your own head just because you're the oldest, and you can't even take care of us anyway! All you do is boss us around and intimidate us into listening instead of actually taking care of us, and the reason why is because you put the only love you have into your stupid phone, and if I have to listen to your crap anymore, I'm going to eventually be just like _you_! And I don't want that, I don't want any of this! This is not the person that I'm planning to be! SHUT UP for once! All of you! I've heard enough insults from all of you!" Lincoln screamed pouring out years worth of hate on his sisters. He then just opened the front door and walked out. He then peered back in. "Except Lily, she's cool." Lincoln said, going back out.

 _End of Flashback_

Ha, I still laugh thinking about that. Of course for the next couple of days I managed to only be home when Mom and/or Dad were home, and I did try to always remain close enough to them. That's when I decided to leave, yep, packed up and left while I had the chance. Though, things didn't go exactly as I hoped it would. The reason, you may not believe me, but I'm actually dead right now. I'm in this big empty black void known as the Void Of Death, right now me and a particular somebody else is waiting here for another certain somebody to show up.

Back to what I was saying about The Forces before, you know, the living embodiments of forces of Nature, Superstition, Emotion and what not. Fate, a force that picks what happens to people, and forces that event into the person's life, was really fighting me, until she eventually decided to just make me die. However, somebody intervened, the same somebody who I'm with in the Void of Death. Karma, another one of The Forces, what goes around comes around, do good, good happens to you, and same with bad things. I remember what happened when I met her.

 _A few minutes ago. Yeah._

Lincoln was in the wet forest, shielding himself from rain using a tent he stole from the garage at his home. Footsteps could be heard outside the tent. When suddenly the figure that was now standing in front of it, just somehow popped into the tent, Lincoln was happy he was clothed in his pajamas, or this would have been more awkward. "Knock much?" Lincoln asked. The figure revealed to be Karma, who was a female of a human-like species. She has light purple skin, dark purple hair, her eyes seemed to be normal, but purple irises around the pupil, and was wearing what seemed to be a dark purple and black karate outfit. If Lincoln had to guess the age of Karma, he's have to say 12 at most, cause she looked about his size. "Shut up nerd, you and I both know you're about as sad as a dog that has to pull a sleigh through thick snow by itself." Karma said. "Why are you here?" Lincoln asked honestly confused at the intention of the intrusion.

"Listen, all the crap that's been happening to you, it's my job to make sure that you get everything back." Karma said. "And you need to be here for that?" Lincoln asked. "No, but you look better than the monitor I normally look at." Karma said. "Understandable." Lincoln replied. "Alright, so for this to work, I need to kill you first." Karma said devilishly. "Why?" Lincoln asked, clearly angered. "Cause then my power as Karma will mean I'll die for killing you, and then we'll enter phase two of the plan." Karma finished.

 _Back to the Void of Death._

"Hey nerd, quit talking to yourself, we're waiting for your brother or whatever." Karma said. "Brother?, I don't have a brother." Lincoln said. "Who's that then?" Karma asked pointing at what seemed to be Lincoln in a reaper cloak and holding a scythe. "Oh, Hello Reaper." Lincoln said. "Hey, what are you doing here, and who's your girlfriend?" Reaper asked. "As if I'd date this human dork, and you know who I am, Karma, remember? I'm here every 3 hours." Karma snapped. "Oh, right." Reaper said. "What is this plan of yours?" Lincoln asked. "Oh yeah, Reaper, I need you to bring us back to life." Karma told Reaper. "Usually that would be free, but since you got human cargo now, it will cost you due to the laws of reincarnation." Reaper said. "I will give you this Russian Quarter." Lincoln said pulling it out of his pocket. "Deal." Reaper said, taking the quarter, and sending them back.

When they got back to the tent, Lincoln noticed one thing, his entire body was messed up. He was in his normal clothes, though they turned white, and now he had only his right eye, which had an iris that was half red, half blue, with purple on where the halves touch, as for the left, it was covered up by glitches, which were really just white squares wrapping around his face. He also noticed a big visible blood spot from when Karma zapped him on his chest. "What happened to me?" Lincoln. "You look cooler, suck it up." Karma said. "Why did I agree to this?" Lincoln asked. "Because now you'll get to kick my sister Fate in the face really hard." Karma said. "That actually makes me motivated." Lincoln said. "Good, because this is going to take a bit. You need to master your glitch powers." Karma said. "Wait, shouldn't you be enforcing your powers on others?" Lincoln asked. "The power of karma just happens to people, and pay attention nerd, we got training to do." Karma said.

I'm not going to bore you with the training, basically Lincoln as a glitch now has Teleportation, Super Strength, Quick Dodging, and also had Karma's Lightning power, which she granted him.

It was now around Noon, and Royal Woods was prepared for a visit from a member of The Forces. Which member, none other than the one Lincoln was ready to beat down, Fate. She had sky blue skin, dark blue hair, eyes ere normal blue eyes, and she was wearing a medium blue short-sleeve and jeans, and pale blue shoes. As for age, she appeared to be 18. Fate also had a sheath on her back, holding her katana. She was walking down the street getting attention from people on the sidewalks, kinda like if she was a parade. She then stopped and noticed something in her path, or, somebody.

"You're in my way. I'll have to ask you to move." Fate said. The camera moves over to see that it is Lincoln standing in front of her. "Well, what do we have here? Hey jerk, not so nice to meet you." Lincoln said, confident he could win now that he was a glitch and had powers. "What did you just call me?" Fate asked angered. "Whatever, listen, I'll get to point. I'm here to kick your face in for making my life a nightmare, you understand me?" Lincoln replied with clear hostility. "Wait, I know who you are, you're the idiot that should have died the other day." Fate said. Karma was enjoying the scene, sitting on the roof of a nearby building watching. "You got me, what're you going to do about it?" Lincoln teased. "I'm going to kill you." Fate said. "Please, things will get messy here, but I don't fear you, I managed to avoid disappearing, and now I'm here to live up in the light. You're not a call, you're just a lie. You might be Fate, but, **YOU CAN'T TELL ME I'LL DIE!** " Lincoln screamed.

Fate started by pulling out her katana and jumped at Lincoln ready to slice him in half, when he simply teleported away and Fate's katana hit the concrete road. "What the?" Fate asked as she turned around to see Lincoln standing where she was a few seconds ago. "What, you think I'd just stand around and take it?" Lincoln asked. "That's what I was hoping for." Fate said. "Not a chance, my turn." Lincoln said, as he teleported right in front of her and sent her flying by punching her across the face. Fate managed to land on her feet with enough effort. "Oh, you're playing with fire now." Fate said as she charged up a blue laser in her hand and shot it at him. Lincoln retaliated by shooting the Karma Lightning that Karma gave him at the laser, both attacks neutralizing each other.

"That's Karma's power, how did you get that?" Fate asked. "Oh, just a gift." Lincoln said. "Did you kill her? Is that what you mean?" Fate asked, half angry, half worried. "Oh come on, I could never cut her life short, especially because of how nice she's been lately." Lincoln said. "Okay, I had enough of you." Fate screamed at Lincoln as she tried slicing him across the middle, but he backed up enough to avoid the blade at the last second. "Predictable as always." Lincoln said, he then grabbed Fate's shirt and threw her pretty much all the way down the street they were fighting on. As soon as she hit a wall, she fell down onto the ground, laying there, only to see Lincoln leaning over her, although due to the angle, he appeared upside-down.

"Give up?" Lincoln asked. "Fine, you win, I don't know what you are, but you clearly are superior to my skills and power." Fate admitted to the 11 year old. Karma then teleported next to them. "Nice fighting dork." Karma said. "Not now Karma." Fate said getting up. "Actually I was talking to him." Karma said, pointing to Lincoln. "So you've been helping him?" Fate asked. "Yeah, I trained him up to fight you, gave him my Lightning power, and ever turned him into a glitch by killing him and bringing him back with the help of a reaper." Karma said. "Why?" Fate asked angered. "Because you deserve it for causing all the crap you've been causing in his life, that's my job, to make things that go around, come around." Karma said.

"Lincoln?" A voice asked. Lincoln turns to see his sister Lynn. Lincoln growled and got ready to zap her, when Karma grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Okay dork, we don't need you doing that." Karma said. "What happened to you?" Lynn asked. "What happened is I screamed you all out, left, and then I got help from Purple over here so I could beat the crap out of Blue." Lincoln explained. "Hey!" Fate yelled.

"Yeah listen, we're all really sorry about all the teasing, plus after seeing that fight, everybody in Royal Woods is going to be scared of you." Lynn said. "Well, I'm glad you're sorry, but that's not nearly enough to make up for all the crap you guys did." Lincoln said. "I know. Can you please just come home, Mom and Dad were worried about you, and are now probably even more worried about what happened to you." Lynn said. "Yeah I'll go." Lincoln said. Lynn ran off after the agreement. "Well I got to tell everybody that nothing is wrong here, other than the damage." Fate said as she teleported away. "Hey nerd, before you leave, take this." Karma handed him a small piece of paper. "What is it?" Lincoln asked. "Call me sometime." Karma said. "You're serious?" Lincoln asked. "Yep, and don't make me regret it." Karma said, teleporting away.

Lincoln returned home, only to be accepted back with open arms, lots of them, and returned all the crap he took from the house.

 **A/N: So that was The Story of Afterlife. I might make a sequel story or and epilogue. Again, Loud House is not mine, it'd be silly if you thought it was, no, It's owned by Chris Savino. I do however own the characters of Fate and Karma, I own this Afterlife Lincoln AU, and also the Reaper Lincoln, but I don't want to talk about that one too much. Anyway, this is AP100, peace out.**


End file.
